1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bankruptcy practice program in the context of an internet system. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of a manager processor computer for bankruptcy client attorneys to provide individual bankruptcy client information primarily to creditors and optionally to other parties. This system enables bankruptcy counsel to exchange information with creditors, to bring creditor information into the bankruptcy counsel system, to inform creditors of proposed plans, as well as motions information, hearings and dispositions. In another embodiment, the system is set up for court use primarily to manage bankruptcy files through bankrupt client counsel and creditors, on an internet system.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The practice of bankruptcy involves not only filling cases with appropriate bankruptcy courts, but also notifying creditors, working with creditor claims, setting up plans, handling motions, hearings and disposing of the cases in accordance with federal and local rules. While bankruptcy-related computer software is available for creation of forms and for docketing and tracking cases, no programs have been created or are available of the type described herein for interactive use via an internet system.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.